


Double Heat

by jadehqknb



Series: Ship Fics [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Leash Play, M/M, PWP, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, kuroo is a good alpha, not in the way you may think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: What's an alpha to do when his omega enters a double heat and steals all his clothes to nest in? Whatever his omega wants, that's what.





	Double Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pastles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastles/gifts).



> This piece was inspired by the amazing art of Finnthebunneh that she so graciously bestows upon us in the KuroDai server and provided me the opportunity to add to the ABO verse for KuroDai in honor of Pastles' birthday! I really hope you enjoy this dear and that your birthday was a wonderful one!

“I understand that sir,” Kuroo grits the last word out, “but what you’re overlooking is the fact I literally have no clothes to wear.” He listens to the indignant spluttering until he can get a word in again. “I’m sorry if you feel that’s inappropriate but it is pertinent to the discussion. Further, if you check the corporate handbook, you’ll see—”

Well, that was a mistake. Kuroo has to listen to another rant about attitude and tone and how dare he presume to know more about company policy (because he _does_ ) than mister bitter beta who he is two seconds away from actually cursing out.

From the bedroom, he hears a high pitched whine. He’s running out of time and he can’t go back in there smelling of frustration and anger. It will just make Daichi fall to pieces and not in a fun way.

Disregarding further propriety—and not having listened for the last few minutes anyway—Kuroo interjects, “Sir, I’ve already explained. My omega is in a double heat. I will not be in until passes. Kai is more than qualified to handle the projections meeting and Yaku will be happy to take a few clients from me just to gloat. Good day.” He wishes he could slam his phone into a receiver like the good old days. As it is, he just barely resists the temptation to fling it into the wall.

He’s done a shit job of staying calm, a fact he knows Daichi is going to pick up on the second he enters the room. Speaking of, the whining has advanced to crying and Kuroo feels even worse for having left Daichi this long. Stirring from his nap without Kuroo next to him was probably a rude awakening. Damn job needing a damn phone in for a damn couple of days off. And then that beta asshole who— nope. Stop right now. Thinking about it is just going to fuel his rage and that’s going to make today that much harder. To assuage his temper, Kuroo texts the company owner, his close personal friend Akaashi, and advises him of the exchange. He gets a reply nearly immediately filled with good wishes for Daichi and himself and assurance the manager will be dealt with.

Kuroo allows himself a satisfied smirk. He turns off his phone, deposits it in his home office desk drawer which he locks for good measure, and finally makes it back to his mate.

Daichi is a mess in every sense of the word, face tear-stained, eyes red and body shaking, whether from hunger, anxiety or what Kuroo isn’t sure.  His nest, comprised entirely of Kuroo’s wardrobe (save one of his softest sweaters Daichi threw on before his nap), is covered in so much slick, cum, and sweat that Kuroo doubts they’ll come clean with one wash; he may even need to get a few new pieces. But none of that matters now. What does matter is that he get back to taking care of his omega.

“Where were you?” Daichi asks, bottom lip swollen from biting it to try to keep from crying.

Kuroo’s heart clenches. “Darling,” he says, voice soft and soothing, “I’m so sorry I wasn’t here when you woke up.”

Daichi reaches for him, but as Kuroo draws near, he flinches back. “You… you smell… angry. Are you upset with me? Did I do something wrong?” His voice is so small Kuroo almost doesn’t recognize it. God that hurts, hearing the worry, seeing the apprehension in those beautiful, brown doe eyes.

“No, sweetheart, of course not.” He really doesn’t want to talk about it but Daichi looks unconvinced. “I had to call into the office and my manager was… difficult.”

Now Daichi looks guilty and Kuroo clenches his jaw as he cries out, “Did you get in trouble? Oh god, I’m so sorry! I… I wish I didn’t need you, so you could work but—”

A rush of possession flows over Kuroo and he swallows any more with a deep kiss. Daichi whimpers, hands clutching Kuroo’s head firmly. “Don’t ever wish that you don’t need me.” He dives back in, pressing Daichi firmly to the mattress. “I love you and I’ll give you the world if I can.” He cups Daichi’s face, nuzzling his nose and tries not to wince at the choked sob Daichi lets out. “Besides, Akaashi is taking care of it, so don’t worry.”

When he pulls back to look at Daichi, he’s glad to see some of the worry lines fading but apprehension lingers in his gaze. Apprehension that Kuroo wants to rip to shreds. “Hey,” he says, pausing until he has Daichi’s full attention. “I’m gonna get something from the chest, ok?” He waits, willing to let his idea go if Daichi doesn’t want him even that small bit of space away, but curiosity begins to push the anxiety out of his eyes and he nods, sniffling a little. He’s so damn cute even covered in heat mess that Kuroo can’t stand it, but he wills himself not to kiss him so he can actually fulfill his intentions.

Quickly he shuffles out of the nest to their chest of toys, flipping open the lid and rifling the contents. When he finds what he seeks, he grins, picking it up and shutting the lid down. When he turns back around it’s to find Daichi squirming in the pile of clothes, his bottom lip between his teeth again, eyes glazed with a hungry, hot need. 

Kuroo hurries back, kneeling in front of him as he extends the items he picked out: a collar and leash.

Daichi looks from them to Kuroo, an unspoken question in his eyes to which Kuroo answers by clicking the collar around his own neck and extending the leash to Daichi. “Now I can’t go anywhere unless you lead me or tell me to go. You’re in charge today. And tomorrow. And every day until your heat is done. Anything you want, darling, it’s yours.”

With a reverence that makes Kuroo’s body burn, Daichi takes the leash in his hands. He caresses the leather, stares at it almost as if it's a foreign object. It’s a wonder watching Daichi during his heats. The vulnerability, the trust, the way everything seems to simultaneously speed up and slow down. For all that it can cause Daichi discomfort, a selfish part of Kuroo can’t help enjoying them because it is the one time Daichi is unequivocally _his_ ; and he, Daichi’s.

Daichi gives a tentative tug to the leash and Kuroo follows the pull, coming in close. Finally, Daichi lets out a wry smile; “Kiss me.” Kuroo does gladly and with enthusiasm, rolling his tongue into Daichi’s mouth when he opens to him. Immediately, the smell of roses spikes, deep and musky. It’s new, something brought about by this more intense heat, but Kuroo doesn’t mind. Roses are the epitome of romance according to some, so it only seems fitting that his lovely omega would smell like some of the most beautiful flowers on earth.

“Tetsu,” Daichi sighs when they part for breath. The pressure on the back of Kuroo’s neck becomes more pronounced; “Fuck me, please. Need you in me, now.”

“With pleasure, my love,” Kuroo purrs, nuzzling his neck. He nips the mark there, a high whine coming from Daichi when he does. He loves that sound. The leash goes slack for a moment as Daichi adjusts his position and Kuroo takes the time to appreciate the view of strong, thick thighs and a gloriously round ass presented to him. Daichi went all out on the preening this time, going so far as to shave and _wax_. Kuroo has learned not to question how Daichi chooses to prepare. Just as his rut prep can induce extra time at the gym for him, Daichi’s heats range from simple showers and cologne to full body wraps. It just depends.

An urgent tug actually drags him forward, Daichi’s petulant whine of, “Tetsu,” drawing Kuroo back to full focus. Daichi is leaned on his forearms, the sweater still on and sliding down to reveal more of his slightly softened stomach and firm chest, a gorgeous arch to his back. He wiggles his ass, his hole pulsing with need. Kuroo doesn’t make him pull again, planting kisses up his spine until his body covers Daichi’s.

His slick is extra thick this heat, coating Daichi perfectly and leaving little need for any prep work. Kuroo’s cock, hard and heavy between his legs, twitches against his entrance making Daichi whine again.

“No teasing, please. Need you… Tetsu…”

“I’m not darling, I promise. Just getting into position.”

“Well hurry.”

Kuroo never can help smiling at how demanding Daichi gets during his heats, a part of him wondering if Daichi only uses them as an excuse to simply be as bratty as he wants without embarrassment. Either way is fine with Kuroo.

“Ok, sweetheart,” he says then lines up and pushes in. Daichi lets out a moan, it’s volume muffled by the piles of shirts and boxers he’s pushed his face into, as though he literally wants to be surrounded by Kuroo and his scent. Kuroo draws back, then slides forward, waiting for Daichi to clue him into his needs. He doesn’t have to wait long.

A sharp tug on the leash has him falling forward, his cock sliding home fast and Daichi keens. “Yes! Hard, just like that… please, Tetsu.”

Turned on more than he thought by the leash and collar play, Kuroo is tempted for one split second to make Daichi _make_ him but he quickly dispels that idea. They can try this again another time, during regular sex. Not when Daichi is burning up, not when he needs Kuroo to be his alpha and take care of him. Kuroo adjusts his grip on Daichi’s hips, pressing his fingers deep into the sinew and muscle, his chest hovering over Daichi’s back. Then he thrusts, hard and fast, the sound of squelching slick and his guttural groans filling the room. Daichi’s voice comes into the fray, begging and pleading.

“More! Tetsu, I need you deeper, harder… fill me up…

Daichi clenches inside and Kuroo doubles over, his chest full against Daichi’s back, his forehead pressed between his shoulder blades. Daichi’s grip on the leash is loose but any time he feels Kuroo is too far, he tugs, sending their bodies back together again. “Fuck Dai… you’re soaked… so wet for me, so _good._ You’re my beautiful omega, aren’t you? My good, sweet, darling Daichi. Squeeze me again… that’s it… good… _so fucking good Dai, fuck!_ ”

Amazingly, even with the near bruising grip Kuroo has of his hips, Daichi levers onto his elbows and fucks himself back on Kuroo’s cock, the combined effort of their motions driving Kuroo impossibly deeper.

He knows he’s made proper contact with Daichi’s prostate when he wails, his head flinging back nearly clocking Kuroo’s nose. But he just keeps going, using the momentum to draw Daichi up into a knelt position, Kuroo’s arm snaking under the sweater, his palm planting against Daichi’s sweat drenched chest. He thrusts up now, grateful for the angle change that allows deeper penetration with Daichi pressed fully against him.

Daichi’s lets out a sob of pleasure, tears streaming down his face and Kuroo licks them away, peppering his cheek and neck with kisses. Into Daichi’s ear, he whispers hotly, “This is what you wanted, right? Me, wrecking you from the inside out? Claiming you?”

“Yes! Again, Tetsu… claim me, make me yours… please…”

Kuroo latches his teeth to Daichi’s mark, sinking down just hard enough for him to really feel it but not breaking the skin. In the back of his mind, he wonders if this plea for re-marking is also brought on the double heat but either way, it’s hot as fuck and he’s happy to do it. He forces his eyes open as he draws back for breath, a wave of satisfaction overtaking him to see in the indentations of his teeth on Daichi’s skin. They’re mixed among of mottle of rising bruises and scratch marks, each one a symbol of his undying love and devotion, of his want and desire to give Daichi anything and everything he asks for.

“Oh… Tetsu… touch me, please… make me come… need it… need you…” Daichi falls into senseless babbling, mostly repeats of Kuroo’s name and begging but it’s all music to Kuroo’s alpha ears.

He finds the strength to double his motion, thrusting into Daichi with near violence but the pull on the leash is steady. He swipes his hand through the mess of slick leaking out of Daichi (how is he still so _wet_ ) and wraps it around Daichi’s cock, pumping in quick practiced motion that he knows Daichi loves.

It does the trick. Daichi leans completely against him, the material of Kuroo’s sweater drenched in both their sweat and scent. Mouth falling open, Daichi’s groan hits the ceiling and comes back down, punching Kuroo’s eardrums allowing him to follow mere seconds after Daichi is spilling over his hand. Kuroo thrusts up once last time, pulling Daichi flush against him, letting him feel every last inch he can before fatigue catches up with them and they land in a huddled mess, Kuroo still buried in Daichi and Daichi holding the leash with a white knuckle grip.

It takes a few minutes for Kuroo to come back to himself and another few for him to move. Daichi is already almost asleep again. Gingerly, Kuroo pulls out, not even bothering to worry anymore at the mess that leaks when he does so. His fingers gently uncurl Daichi’s, releasing the leash so he can rise up on his knees. His body is spent, needing sustenance but they don’t have much food left in the house and he can’t leave. He’ll just order in.

Daichi is snoring now, his face pressed so firmly to his nest that Kuroo wonders at his ability to breathe but that’s another thing he's learned in their years together: Don’t move him. If Daichi is comfortable and asleep and breathing (however miraculously) he just leaves him be.

Kuroo winces when he raises his hands to the collar, undoing the safety snap with ease and pulling it off. He rubs the skin there, wondering if he’ll have any marks and is rather pleased with the idea. Finally, he manages to extracate himself from the nest. He gives quick consideration of a shower, then dismisses it. If Daichi is still in heat by the time he wakes up and they finish eating, he’s just going to make a mess of Kuroo again.

And Kuroo will do it a thousand times if need be.

Anything for his omega.

Anything for his darling Daichi.


End file.
